


R.E.D BLOOD

by radeecal



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Lots of chapters, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radeecal/pseuds/radeecal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War can be rough, blood is spilled and people end up dead. To Sara, being in the sky is easier, looking down upon enemies, and sparing herself the agonizing sight of death. She works at the R.E.D Base, with several men and women who try to support the deeds of the 10 classes. When Sara is faced with an injury, the Medic will try to help her, but the Uber Machine has a problem that is a mystery to all. She must rest and get better, and stumble with problems that come along the way. Trouble lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for a while, enjoy and let the story take you! 
> 
> Leave a lil' comment critiquing my work, or leave a lil' Kudos!
> 
> Enjoy

**SARA CROSLEY POV**

I was floating in the dark area, flying. I had wings, beautiful white feathered wings with black feathers at the tip of them.

I giggled, and flew around the large dark space, it seemed to have no end, the wind brushing my loosened hair, I felt free.

Until I saw someone in the distance, I quickly went up to say hello and noticed his crooked smile and blue clothing.

He grew wings too, but his were **black** and tainted, he had red eyes, but I couldn’t really catch a good glimpse at him.

I looked down at my body and my body was being covered feather by feather, there was a pointy beak upon my mouth, and then I grew three yellow toes and claws upon every single one of them.

I looked at my wing, and saw the brown feathers that tipped them, from what I could tell, I was an osprey, bird watching with my father had really taught me some things. But he was a raven, a black nightmare that could gouge your eyes out, a heavy bird with strong legs, and heavy wings.

He flew towards me, quickly and swiftly flew above me, pecking my back. I turned quickly onto my stomach to take a hold of his feet, but he dodged me faster as if he knew my every move.

Then he dove in to grab my wing, and bent and pecked it until I heard it snap. The pain was immense, but it all went by so fast. He took my neck with his beak and shoved me down.

I was falling now, deeper and deeper into the abyss, trying to catch air with my other wing, but failing. Just before I hit the ground, I woke up.

* * *

 

I jolted from the bed, my legs kicked and my hands took hold of the sheets.

I panted and placed two fingers upon my neck, my heart was racing.

It was no longer than ten seconds until I realized the cold piercing temperature of the desert, we were all inside, but these stone walls kept the cold in.

My face flushed in the cold temperature, which made me cover myself under the thin sheets. A small whimper escaped my mouth , echoing in the women’s dormitory, alerting the Scout that slept beside me.

“Are you alright?” she said in a soft whisper, she was much awake, throwing her baseball ball up and down, the sound faint.

“Bloody cold.” I responded, licking my lips before turning to my side, I curled my body, bringing my knees to my chest, and tried to create warmth

“Hell’s hot by day, and freezing nights, and out of all of us, you would know best about this crazy desert weather.” She said, taking her ball into her hand and setting it down on the floor.

“You’ve got that right Emily.”

“Yeah,”

_Silence_

“Hey Em, do you ever think about dying?” I asked, and was answered with a brief silence.

“That’s a weird question to be asking at 2 a.m .” Emily said, breathing out a laugh.

“It is, I know it’s odd, _I just have this feeling that my time is running out_. Also I had this dream.”

“About?” she managed out.

“I was this white hawk, and there was this raven, and he broke my wing and I was falling, I don't know crazy thoughts.” I said.

“Weird, I feel like I could just live forever.” Emily said, she was over-confident as usual.

“That is like you.” I laughed.

“Shh! Can you guys shut the hell up, I’m trying to sleep.” Yana said.

“Sorry!” We whispered to her.

We both giggled as silently as we possibly could, but broke out into real laughter, eventually we finally dozed off.


	2. Foreshadowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Chapter up quick!
> 
> Leave a lil' comment critiquing my work, or a lil' Kudos!
> 
> Enjoy

**SARA CROSLEY POV**

**WOMEN'S DORMITORIES**

The faint light woke me up, I turned to look at the clock and found myself with women getting out of their beds, tending them, and going to the showers, then I saw Emily, hugging her pillow, drooling and snoring.

I rubbed my eyes and went to her bed, “Em, Em! Psst!” I nudged her with my hand.

“Time to wake up Emily.” I nudged her even more.

She grunted, and covered her body with the sheets.

I uncovered her completely, and she put the pillow over her head, so I got on top of her and bounced on her.

“Emily! C’mon you lazy Jersey baby.” I yelled in her ear.

“Calm down! Jesus Christ! I’m up!”

I laughed it off and got off Emily to go shower, and quickly walked across the concrete floor.

I tip-toed across the open showers, and closed a curtain behind me, removing my clothes and throwing them over the bar.

I turned the shower to let some cold water run, when finally I stepped into the water. My long hair sticking to my back, turning into a shade of rusty blonde. I felt the water prickling down my body, and for once in a long time, I felt relaxed.

The water sprinkled down my legs, as I covered myself with soap.

_Relaxing_

Time seemed to pass by quickly, busy mornings for all girls involved in this messy company.

Nobody had time to get pretty, or paint our nails, the so said “girl stuff” was out of question.

But quickly, I got out of the shower and dried up as quickly as possible, I ruffled the wet strands of hair with a towel, and suited up.I got into the baggy suit, and put on my boots.

I tied my hair into a ponytail, I hated ponytails, but with my hair being such a long mess, I’m at least glad that I didn’t let Soldier shave my head clean.

I could feel Emily’s gaze on me, “Don’t worry, I hate it too.” She said as she put up her hair.

Shortly, the other women and nurses started to walk out of the dormitories, all in their working uniforms. Not many women, but enough to complete the tasks of men.

We all walked out, you could say that I could lead out, considering that I’m a leading class, but as usual, I stood at the end of the group of girls, that were almost like strangers to me, I wasn’t very talkative.

I looked forward to the day, I had a plan worked out. Although this day felt, different. It felt as if electricity was roaming in the air.

But the sirens started, red flashing throughout the base, then I heard Soldier, "Battle stations!"

My plans are ruined.

“Oh bloody hell.” I cursed.

We all started to run to our battle stations, three nurses ran to the medical shaft, while Emily ran to meet the male Scout.

I started to run up the staircase, skipping my steps, as soon as I got to the last floor of the building I opened the door and ran to my copter.

The sun struck my face , it blinded me for a moment, but that didn’t stop me from painfully running, I tripped stupidly.

I can’t run.

I shut my eyes to recollect myself, and ran towards it.

I reached my copter, and strapped the belts across my chest. I put my helmet on, and strapped the buckle across my chin.

I turned on the ignition and basked on the immersing sound of it’s loud purr. I smiled underneath my helmet before flying up into the air.

Even if I had plans, I love doing this.

Oh how I love this job. I thought to myself.

I looked down at the fight, they looked like tiny ants running around.

There was absolute silence, nobody up in the clouds, it was kind of a foggy day up in the air.

I looked around, but then, an ominous blue figure rose into the sky.

The Wing of the B.L.U team looked at me menacingly, spreading a devilish smile across his lips.

I was feeling uneasy, like this wasn’t any normal fight.

We exchanged a few looks, his smile was, familiar, today.

Something was off today, and meanwhile I looked at him, I was sweating.

I furrowed my brows at him, as he fired a missile, which I evaded.

Quickly, I flanked down the sky, this wasn’t like any other day, and I could tell his hate grew towards me at every passing moment. Since I hit him, and he lost his left leg, he had been looking for revenge.

**God help me**

He cursed at me, as I activated the turrets, bullets came up to the glass, but missed him. As he smiled and moved his hands around the joystick, I shifted to missiles.

It all was going by so fast, but at the same time, it felt like time was slowing down, the quiver in my hands made it all worse.

He shot his turrets as well, shooting at my propeller, I had to land before any other bad thing would happen. And he kept looking at me with that devious smile.

I can frankly say that I’m properly scared.

I was lowering my copter even more, up to the point that my team looked up at me coming down.

Then he shot my engine. I looked at him, my mouth slightly parted, as my fall would probably cause a serious injury, or death.

Slower and slower time became.

As l fell, my copter span all about the sky, but I could read his lips saying, “You lose.” His grin was wide and his eyebrows high, he was laughing.

I knew that this day was different.

I was _**wrong.**_

Something was different today, something changed.

All I could see was him, his unflattering and unsettling grin, as my engine suddenly burst into flames.

Heads turned up to the sky.

So this is what it feels, to fall into the abyss. Everything is blue, and at the same time white.

I neared the ground, terrified, then there was **black.**


	3. Sanguineous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explored both sides of the gender spectrum.
> 
> Leave a lil' comment critiquing my work, or a lil' Kudos!
> 
> Enjoy

**MEDIC POV**

**BATTLEFIELD**

I heard a crash, a very notorious sound ,while Heavy shot the opposing Demoman, I signaled the Heavy to follow me, for I heard Sniper calling for me.

“Medic!” I heard.

I ran around the corner, and I saw a Sniper, with a burnt arm. He was holding the Wing class girl in his arms, his sister or something of the sort. I could now see that her flying vehicle had been shot down, it was **flaming**.

He yelled at me, “Save her please!” Tears were in his eyes, the sides of his arms burnt and bleeding, he got her out of that burning machine.

“What about you?” I asked him.

“I’ll be fine just help her.”

I popped the Uber, but suddenly, the bright red turned into a sickly green.

I rose an eyebrow, and tapped my Medi-Gun with my red glove. Sniper looked at me questioningly, but with a look of such desperate pleading.  
I had to do something.

“Misha, Stay here bitte, I will be back.” I took her helmet off, and put a finger under her nose, the warm air still exhaling her nose.

Still breathing, good.

I picked her up with ease, she released a very low groan. I adjusted her in my arms, and we set off. I ran while I carried her, swiftly between the buildings, I heard her groan in pain.

  
With every step I took, she kept sinking down, like she was _**letting go** of life_ , still a light body resting in me. While I ran, I heard her cough, but for now I needed to get her to the nurses.

I reached the shack, and kicked the door for the nurses to open. Bronislava was the first to open it.

After I opened the door to my shack, I lied her down on one of the nursing beds, for now.

I looked back on her dazed body, and her dry lips.

She suddenly coughed, and a _thin_ trail of blood started to drip down from her mouth. I took a rag and wiped it off, she was in pretty bad shape.

“Doctor what happened to her?”

“She took a fall from high height, probably some broken bones. Check if she has any injuries inside.”

She had few visible cuts and scratches, but only God knows her state on the inside.

I took a bag full of needles, morphine, pain killers and health kits, I had to go back to the basics, since there was no alternative, and now a new problem was presented.

A dysfunctional Uber.

Before I left, I looked at my nurses and said, “Nurses! Check her, she is a leading class, we cannot lose her. You know that.”

They looked at me as if they didn’t know what to do.

“Also, if she died, _**Sniper would kill me**_.”

* * *

 

**SARA POV**

**MEDIC’S INFIRMARY AND OFFICE**

A sharp breath escaped my lips, my neck thrusting by itself before the rest of my body. It was if I had woken from a bad dream, I was breathless, thirsty and increasingly nervous.

  
A faint beeping arose in the back of my ears.

There was pain **shooting** in me, my head pulsing with every heart-beat. I drew small narrow breaths, almost painless.

I opened my eyes, and only used them, for now.

I looked at this place, clean, bright, a rubbery scent roaming the impeccable room.

Then I saw my brother, he was fast asleep, sitting on a chair, and leaning his arms and head atop of my legs. His arms were covered in bandages and the color red was barely showing through them.

He was snoring, fast asleep, in a **deep** slumber.

I moved my right arm to reach him, and found myself with the tubes connected to my forearm and back-hand.

_Bright, blue and shiny,_ strapped on with white material. I moved my fingers a bit, feeling the needles inside me.

I attempted to reach forward, but struggled, as what would be the **nifty** sting, became pain worth mentioning.

I fought through the pain, and reached his hair, I caressed it with my fingers.

Richard, opened his eyes faintly, rubbing them while yawning into the white sheets.

Richard looked up at me, with those sleepy sad eyes. As soon as he saw me, he merely jumped to his feet, and took hold of my face. He looked tired, the lines under his eyes were becoming more visible, it was clear that he hadn't slept. He had bandages on his arms too.

“Songbird! You worried me sick!” he said looking down to me

I struggled to get the words out, “Rick, how long was I out?”, I asked, wishing it wasn’t that long.

“2 days Songbird, don’t worry you haven’t missed much.”

“How’s it been around ‘ere?” I asked.

My voice becoming quieter and quieter. I felt awful, the voice that I thought I had was growing dimmer and dimmer as I made more effort to try to talk more. I felt energetic, bur very tired, my head pulsing, and the silence surrounding my head.

“It’s been lonely, more silent than usual.” He said, almost sadly.

“Has B.L.U attacked?” I asked quietly.

“Yes, but they’ll be quiet for a while.” He clenched his fist.

“Why do you say that?” I questioned , my vision fading.

I didn’t receive an answer, **mysterious**.

He began to kiss my cheeks, and held my hand, he sighed thoroughly, “ I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

“I don’t feel okay.” I said, trying very hard to let the words go clearly.

“How does your arm feel?” He pointed at my left arm.

I looked at my now broken arm, and tried to sit up from the bed, I groaned at the pain surging in my abdomen. I'm pretty sure I had surgery to reposition something, since I couldn't feel my arm because of the anesthesia, it was absolutely numb and I couldn't even move my fingers or elbow.

My brother pushed me lightly back into the bed, and said, “You shouldn’t sit up, stay down.”

The tall and slender Medic approached us, looking at some files.

The man was tall, slender and sharp. Black hair, with a several strands poking out, messy and elegant. I admired his face, his strong jawline, and his very sharp eyes. The eyes of a very clever man.

Those same eyes that he hid behind a pair of round, circular, glasses.

I knew him, but didn’t. I was only introduced to him, I wasn't really the one to take injuries.

He stared down my brother, before saying, “Her arm is completely fractured, she will have to stay a week here in this nursery.” He said in a serious expression.

“I understand, but what happened to the Uber?” he said, as Medic rolled his eyes.

“It stopped working Dummkopf, you saw what happened.” He turned his face.

“But, do not worry, it can be fixed in a few days.” he told him, adjusting his glasses as he finished. He turned to me, avoiding my eyes and looking at my arm, his hands worked quickly onto my sharp shoulder,

“You are very very lucky, that you did not break anything else liebe.” He chuckled shortly.

Richard stared at him and pulled him back by the arm.

“You didn’t sow anything into her, right?” Richard said.

He looked at my expression as his eyebrows went way up, Medic started to laugh, ” N-no! Why would you think that?” My brother held him there, not releasing his bicep.

“Check her stomach, she’s clean.” The Medic said.

Richard released him.

As my brother looked at him with mistrusting eyes, he planted a kiss on my cheek, he said “Take care, Songbird.”

He then leaned forward to my ear, “I don’t trust him, be careful.” He glared at Medic as he held me.

“He brought you back to life, at least be thankful Richard.” I said in between breaths. He sighed and held my hand.

“I don’t want to leave you here.”

“I’ll be alright.”

“Ya’ sure?”

“Yeh, Richard don’t worry.”

I placed my hand to his long face, "Besides you should worry about yourself, you look absolutely terrible, brother." He chuckled.

"I'm fine, rest and get better, promise me." Richard said.

"I promise." I said, and he exhaled in relief.

He got up and stretched, and whispered something in the Medic's ear, but I couldn't care about that now. I had more disturbing matters to care about, I felt as if I couldn't breathe.


	4. Inquisitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up!
> 
> Leave a lil' comment critiquing my work, or a lil' Kudos!
> 
> Enjoy

**MEDIC POV**

  
**INFIRMARY**

  
Sniper came up to me, and pulled me close to whisper, “Take care of her, she’s all I got.”

He left the shack, and there was silence, nothing to be heard. Until she coughed painful breaths.

I turned up the oxygen in her mask, and she gasped in the new air.

I helped her sit up, with a gentle arm on her upper back, I took her arm as gently as possible, a huff left her mouth when she sat up.

As I took her bandages off, and looked at her bruised arm. I lightly patted her shoulder, and said, “Does this hurt?”

She hissed, and said, “Yes very much.” in a low voice, my eyes averting to her eyes, a beautiful shade of captivating green.

 I examined the arm, and started talking to myself, she stared at my mouth, then I chuckled, lightly, _I bet that she thinks I’m crazy_.

Then, I stopped talking.

Her eyes averted to my eyes, and I met her eyes for the first time. And for about a second, that felt like hours, we saw each other.

Her expression was of concern, and for a split second there was pain in her eyes,I knew that she was trying badly to not show any sign of weakness.

I could see the purple lines under her eyes, and the cut in her upper cheek, just below her eye.

I pressed my thumb onto her broken bone, and held her arm onto my shoulder, she suddenly cleared her throat and said, “Was there any other injury I should know about?” she said in her exhausted voice.

“You’ve got a few cuts and bruises throughout your body, you severed your seminal artery, and you coughed up a bit of blood while you were out. Fortunately, I fixed that already,” I said quickly.

“Thank you” She tried to smile, but shortly after, her face fell from the pain.

“I’m relieved, I didn’t break anything else.” She coughed at the end of that sentence.

“You could have died, but unlike your brother you are Australian, meaning that you have _**Australium**_.”

That is the metal that fuels the Australian's strength, that invincibility that we acquire comes from that golden metal. I have gone on missions with the guys to get it, various times. Bad experiences come from the search of the metal, it seems that everyone runs after it, for one common reason.

**Power**

Her cough broke my train of thought, and it was quiet for a few moments, she was clenching her blouse with the only hand she could use.

She broke the silence saying,” What happened to the Uber?”

I sighed and simply said, “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

**SARA POV**

**INFIRMARY**

I woke up the next morning, with light coming in from the windows, I stepped from the nursing bed in the infirmary, my arm was aching and I couldn’t bare to move because of the pain in my abdomen.

But I was compelled to stand.

I tried for a few minutes, but with each try it seemed to grow more painful.

When I did sit up on the bed, a groan escaped my mouth, followed by a pant.

I looked around once more, and he wasn’t anywhere to be found, I sighed.

No nurses, no loud men, just silence.

I stepped out of the bed, and felt the blood in my body surge down to my legs, sending a warm, but sudden feeling down them.

I took the hanger that was pumping morphine into my system and dragged it around as I explored.

 I walked around the large open room, and I thought of the gruesome things that the nurses have been whispering for ages in the dormitories.

_That he was crazy, and he only did things to satisfy his morbid curiosity._

He didn’t seem that way though, more serious than anything in the world, like if he was a rock blocking a path.

 I found myself with his desk, papers stacked neatly at the edges of the brown beauty, a typewriter, and a few mints lying on the side of it.

I trailed my fingers along his mahogany desk, a beautiful shade of chocolate brown.

I caressed the wood until I found a picture frame, of a small child, I studied it carefully, the boy with the same glasses as Medic, perhaps it was him.

The boy was looking off into the distance, the picture rusted and brown, his glasses too big for his head, I could say that he looked beautiful, his elongated grey yes, and his naturally strong jaw for a boy, just gave me a look of sane purity.

I held the picture, as it was endearing, “ _Curiosity killed the cat_.” I heard in a thick German accent, I gasped and held the picture to my chest, digging it into my stomach.

I turned to see the Medic with his arms crossed.

“Aren’t you a scientist or something? Isn’t curiosity supposed to be your thing?” I retaliated, clenching the picture deeper into my stomach with my right arm.

“The difference here is, that I am a Doctor, and you are just pecking Fraulein.”

 I huffed, “And? So what if I’m looking around?”

“Ever heard of privacy?” He said coming close to me, with a sinister smile, and his hands behind his back. I felt certainly smaller, and my small form looked up to meet his tall figure, he was looming on me.

I took a step in to confront him, and his face took a sense of **intrigue.**

Just then he reached his arms forward to take the picture from me. I held onto it for a moment, then gave in eventually.

He placed the picture on the desk. And walked by me to go to the door behind me.

“You should be in bed, the nurses should be taking care of you.” He walked to the microphone on his desk, and pressed a red button.

“ _Bronislava_ and _Elizabeth_ , come bitte.” He said into the microphone.

He sighed, before he turned, to walk towards the room beside his desk.

“Is that you, in the picture?” I said as he opened the door to his room, he pressed his lips and released the knob.

He walked towards me, and towered from behind. Taking the picture off the table, I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck, warm and with the smell of peppermint.

Tingles ran up my spine.

“Ja, that’s me.” He sighed as if with a feeling of remorse.

I smiled, at the image of him as a child, curling the edge of my lips, “And I’m sorry for pecking.” I said, turning to look at him, we were kind of caught in a trance until the two nurses that he had called came in.

Bronislava came in, and I knew this girl, she is Heavy’s sister. She didn’t come to me but rather stood in the corner of the room, behind Medic, leaning against the wall with her  
arms crossed. Then Elizabeth, who was a taller darker woman, she just stood there with arms behind her back.

He looked at them, "Help her clean herself, ja?" he said, and I immediately huffed.

I didn't know that I was going to be bathed, but I just sighed at the upcoming embarrassment that I was going to feel.

I looked back and forth between them, and Bronislava just stared at me, with a grin on her face.

_"Can we get this over with?"_


End file.
